


Shadows Into Light

by UnbalancedCalm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gen, M/M, Mages, Magic, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Mostly Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbalancedCalm/pseuds/UnbalancedCalm
Summary: Respelda and Kiran Victor are tasked with being official guardians of young Princess Martina Garamond of Stornval. Little did they know, years later, their job would entail a lot more than protection.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

T he bells outside were ringing, there were excited calls of the common folk putting up banners, tents, and other temporary buildings. It was a day of rejoice. The Queen was going to give birth that day. Everyone, common folk and noble men alike, was rushing to make sure that everything was ready, perfect for the new prince or princess. Those people included twins Ressi and Kiran.

The twins, like other squires and low ranking soldiers, were carrying strange instruments back and forth. The majority of the time, the kids didn't even know what they were carrying. They did their job well anyway as they were as excited as everyone else for the new royal baby. 

Kiran carefully placed the object he was carrying down on a table that was next to the door to the birthing room. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he leaned against the table. As he slacked, he decided to examine the unusual instrument. “Hey, Ressi, what do you think this thing even does?”

Ressi placed the item she was carrying next to the object Kiran was questioning. She shrugged and poked around at it, “I dunno. Is it even for birthing royalty?”

“I think so? I mean, it's gotta be otherwise there wouldn't even be a reason for us to be carrying these things around, right?”

“Yeah, but, I thought the queen births it by herself. Does she need a robot assistant or something?”

A small laugh escaped from Kiran, “This looks nothing like a robot, you idiot!”

“Hey! It kind of looks like an arm, shut up!” Ressi barked back. Kiran just stuck his tongue out at her. Before she could give him the beating of his lifetime (or for the day, at least), two large hands picked up the twins to separate them.

"Honestly children, it's like we have to keep you two under close watch at all times," The large man, Archibald, shook his head.

Ressi struggled against the man's firm grip but all she accomplished was tiring herself out. She gave up reluctantly and crossed her arms as she did so, looking away from both Archibald and Kiran. Archibald just laughed and placed them both back on the ground. Kiran looked smug as Ressi pouted.

Archibald pat the twins' heads, his hands seemingly able to crush them if he so wished. He did not wish to, of course. He grinned down at them, "Alright, kids, go back down to the storage room. There's still plenty of jun-- erm, important items for you to carry up here!"

Kiran looked up from his smug expression at his sister, "Wait, were you about to say--"

But he was quickly cut off by Archibald's laugh as he pushed the two away from the doors of the birthing chamber, "Come now, kids! You don't want to be caught slacking off on the big day, huh? This day only comes a couple times per generation, you know!" 

As he began to escort the kids down the hall, Archibald noticed a tall robed figure across the way and called out to the familiar man, "Hey! Reldin! What are you doing out of your laboratory?"

The figure, Reldin, looked somehow simultaneously displeased and pleased at Archibald's shouting. He hesitated before approaching, then spoke to Archibald in his usual tired drawl, "I am simply delivering these pain resistance potions to the Queen." He paused before continuing, eyeing the young twins, "You know better than anyone that I leave my laboratory daily."

Archibald just beamed as Ressi looked between the two curiously. She opened her mouth to say something before she was interrupted by the chamber doors clambering open, the King appearing. "Reldin!" He called with his usual authority, though he was sweatier than usual and seemed a bit shaken. Ressi could only wonder why he looked almost afraid. Was giving birth really that scary? "Your potions are needed, quickly!"

Reldin immediately walked away on cue with a quick, "I will be seeing you, Archibald."

Archibald called back to him, "I said to call me Archie!"

Reldin's response was ambiguous as he was leaving but there was an almost disappointed looking shake of a head before he entered the birthing chamber. The King stayed behind and approached Archibald and the twins, "I need you to stay right outside the door, and keep those kids with you. I believe we will need them close after the child is born."

Archibald bowed his head, "Of course, Your Grace." He grinned at the twins, clapping them on their backs, "You hear that, kids? Seems like you have an important job ahead of you!"

The King gave a small yet soft smile before he headed back into the chamber to accompany his wife. He hesitated a bit at the door, but he was able to keep his composure as he reentered the room.

"What is in there that is so scary?" Ressi asked, "I mean, isn't bringing in new royalty supposed to be something beautiful? That's what everyone keeps saying!"

"Yeah, the miracle of life!" Kiran added, clearly on the same wavelength as his twin, "I thought there would be light shining from the sky as the baby went into the Queen's arms or something."

"Or a large bird flies into the window with the baby all wrapped up in a blanket!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Archibald laughed, yet not his usual hearty laugh. It was more nervous and unsure, "Ah, it's a bit more complicated than that. But I'm pretty sure everyone in that room wishes your ideas were true, that's for sure." He lead the twins back to the chamber door before they asked too many questions. "Anyway, you kiddos have any idea why the King wants you stationed here with me?"

Ressi and Kiran looked at each other and back up at Archibald, shaking their heads at the same time. "Well, it looks like you're getting the same job as I have."

"We're going to be the official guardians of the Queen?" Ressi blurted, beaming.

Archibald laughed, "No, no. It seems to me you two--" he poked them each with his large hands "-- are going to be the official guardians of the new royal child."

Ressi gasped, “That’s even better!”

Kiran nodded along excitedly, "I wonder what the child will be like?" 

"I hope she would like to sword fight with us!" Ressi excitedly exclaimed.

"She?! What makes you think it won't be a he?" Kiran asked.

"Because  _ I  _ want her to be a girl!" Ressi said, making a face at her twin brother.

"Well  _ I  _ want  _ him _ to be a  _ boy _ !" Kiran countered, making his own face back.

Archibald laughed and got between the two for the second time today, "Alright you two, settle down. We need proper guards for the Queen."

The twins straightened and saluted, "Right!" They said simultaneously as they walked in opposite directions so they were standing across from each other on either side of the hall.

Archibald looked proud of the twins and went to stand sentry at the door to the chambers and all three waited. And waited.

And waited.

Every once in a while, Reldin would run out and come back with more potion. Each time Archibald would drag him into a conversation that would be interrupted when the King came out to fetch the Mage. Other than that, there was nothing really of note happening for hours and  _ hours _ . The twins were only ten years of age and understandably bored out of their minds. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , the King poked his head out of the chamber and called the Knight and his two squires in. 

The chamber was flooded with light from the large windows on either side of the balcony door, where the King and Queen will be showing off the new royal child. The Queen lay on the bed, damp from exertion yet happy of the outcome. The light shined around her as if she was the one who was emitting it.

If Archibald, Kiran, and Ressi had any drop of poet blood in their veins, they would have waxed the moment they stepped in. But they did not and the three quickly made their way over to the bed. Ressi bounced over, "Is it a prince or a princess?"

The Queen smiled at her baby, the mother's love clear, "She's a princess."

Kiran crossed his arms in disappointment as Ressi stuck her tongue out at him. Though his eyes were still wide in wonder at the new princess. "What's her name?" He asked.

The Queen looked to her husband, then back to her daughter, "Martina."

Archibald let out a boisterous laugh and reached his arms out for the princess. The Queen handed her over to her trusted knight as he lifted the princess up in the air for all to see. "Princess Martina Garamond! Daughter of King Kenman and Queen Antella Garamond!" He announced proudly. 

The King let out a small chuckle as Archibald handed his daughter back. He looked to the two children, "I have a job for you two."

Ressi gasped, "What is it?!" The twins looked at each other in excitement then back to the King.

"You two," he started, and paused for dramatic effect, "are to be the official guardians of the princess."

"Archibald was right!" Ressi yelled in excitement as Kiran let out a whoop of joy.

The King's eyes narrowed at Archibald who looked embarrassed. He sighed, "Yes, Archibald was indeed correct. Though do not get too excited--" The twins ceased the celebration and stood at attention-- "The job requires more responsibility than any in the kingdom. You will have an exceedingly strict schedule and Martina will have the most control over you than anyone. Betraying her trust will lead you to exile or even death. Is that clear, you two?"

The twins nodded in unison, faces serious. The King smiled, "Then that is settled. I officially name Kiran Victor and Respelda Victor the guardians of my daughter, Princess Martina Garamond." 

Kiran and Ressi celebrated together for a moment before the King continued, "Archibald, Reldin, show the Guardians to their new quarters. Those of such titles need a little more room for growth."

The twins whooped and cheered and danced as Archibald and Reldin ushered them off to their new living quarters. The two barreled into the room and immediately made their way over to the bed and started jumping on it. 

Reldin looked to Archibald, "Aren't there supposed to be two beds?"

"Ah, well," Archibald explained, "There's usually only one guardian per royal. I had to make a case for both of them, otherwise it would have only been Kiran."

"Kiran would have made a fine guardian by himself, why both?"

Archibald looked at the Mage as if he were mad, "They're twins. You can't exactly separate them now, can you?"

Reldin let out an almost imperceptible chuckle, "No, I suppose not." 

_ CRASH!!! _

Archibald and Reldin got ready to fight instinctually at the noise but… it was just the kids. Ressi was pushed off the bed but she quickly jumped back up to do the same to Kiran. The elder two relaxed. "Those two are  _ not _ sharing a bed," Archibald stated plainly. Reldin silently agreed.

The training of these two will be interesting.


	2. Twelve Years Later

_ A _ _ shock crackled through the room and a laugh rang out. "Finally!" A voice cried, "My plan is near complete. Now to enact it." The Emperor turned to his daughter. She learned long ago not to be frightened. _

_ "You," he said, "Do it. As I taught you." _

_ The Imperial Princess did as she was told. She knew not to disobey.  _ Buzzt.  _ A zap and it was done. The metallic servitor stood as commanded. _

_ "Yes!" The Emperor shouted, "Yes! It is all ready!" _

_ The Imperial Princess stared at her work. She did not believe it possible, with her power. A robot… _

_ "No one would ever conceive such a thing to be true. Them, more than just allies?" He laughed at his genius. "Come now, Chora, we have work to do." _

「◐」

"Hey!"

_ A voice. A very familiar voice… _

"Hey, wake up!" 

_ Hm? _

"Wake up, Ressi!"

"HUH?!" Ressi was startled awake by a kick to the side, "Oww what was that for?" She groaned, rubbing the place where she was hit.

"You're not supposed to be asleep on patrol, you know," Kiran informed.

Ressi frowned, "It's so peaceful in Storn Falls, though, you know that! And besides, everyone here knows my name so if there's any trouble, they know to come talk to me."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kiran dismissed, "Anyway, the King needs us for something."

Ressi stood up and brushed herself off, "Needs us for what?"

Kiran shrugged, "I don't know. He said it was important."

A laugh escaped Ressi as she pushed past her twin, "Okay, then race ya!" 

Kiran groaned as his sister darted off. "We're getting too old for this!" Despite his griping, he ran after her. He was not going to lose!

Ressi loved running through the land between Storn Falls and Stornval. It was forested and had a river with a fancy bridge that you had to cross. She loved it with all her heart as it was all she knew. Outside the Storn area was a mystery to her. Intriguing as that was, home was amazing.

As she raced, Ressi's mind wandered. It wasn't like the King to summon her like this. Heck, summon the two of them together like this. She hoped everything was alright, she would not be able to stand it if something bad happened during her nap. 

Ressi shook her head. Of course nothing was wrong, the kingdom has been at peace as long as she could remember. Ever since the King and Queen got married eighteen years ago and ruled as a unit, they were able to stop the Dynis menace. If it were not for them and the twins' own parents Storn Falls would have ceased to exist. Monsters would have completely taken over. Ressi missed them.

She turned around and ran backwards. "Hey, slowpoke! Why are you being so, uh, slow?!" Ressi called out antagonistically to her brother.

"Probably because I'm wearing more armour than you!" Kiran complained. 

Technically, that statement was true. Kiran was wearing shoulder plates and an entire breast piece while Ressi herself had shoulder plates and bracers. "Sounds like an excuse to me!" She said, sticking out her tongue.

Kiran sped up so Ressi turned back around to run forward toward the kingdom walls.

「◐」

The twins made their way into the castle, out of breath. "I… win…" Ressi huffed out.

Kiran wheezed, "You… cheated…"

"Come on, you two. You're late." The twins stood up straight at the voice of their superior.

"But we ran all the way here!" Ressi pointed out.

Reldin shook his head, "You should learn to run faster. Come on, this is an urgent matter."

The twins shared a look before obeying. This was certainly strange behavior from Reldin. Yes, he was definitely no nonsense but he seemed a bit on edge.

The mage lead them up to the planning chamber where the King, Queen, and Archibald were all already situated around a table with a map of the continent drawn on it. Reldin took his place next to Archibald, opposite of the King and Queen. The twins stood at the head of the table. "So, uhm," Ressi shifted awkwardly, "What's going on?" 

The Queen looked to her husband and he spoke, "It has been reported to me that there has been some suspicious activity in the Dynisoktion Empire."

"WHAT?!" The twins exclaimed simultaneously. 

"It could be nothing," The Queen mentioned in a soothing tone, "But due to Dynisoktion's, ah, past actions, we must venture on the safe side for this issue."

Archibald looked uncharacteristically serious, "The 'suspicious activity' in question is that there has been a lot of contact with the Dynis royals and officials in Korzion. Although it is a territory in Dynis lands, their people are very friendly and peaceful. Recently, they have been hostile to those around their area, making it difficult to trade with Dynisoktion."

"Because Korzion is near the main road to Dynisoktion, right?" Kiran said.

"Correct," Archibald affirmed, "Due to this activity, we want to establish a better relationship with the Kingdom of Donatagun."

"Oh! Because they're the other superpower of this continent?" Ressi exclaimed.

The Queen smiled as Archibald answered, "Exactly. That is why we have decided that you, Ressi, and Kiran and Reldin must travel to Donatagun."

"Why can't we just send an ambassador? Isn't that what we normally do?" Kiran asked.

The Queen nodded, "Yes, but Queen Daria of Donatagun is not… the best. She sees ambassadors as an insult to her intellect and we'll need to be on the safe side with this one. It would be best if we could send Martina but, well, she's way too young for that. So we're sending both of you in her stead."

"Isn't that like ambassadors?" Ressi questioned.

The Queen sighed, "Yes, but you are more royal adjacent and Queen Daria is looking for a suitable bride for her supposedly perfect son so Respelda will be almost perfect for her standards."

Ressi cringed at both the use of her proper name and the implications, "I won't  _ have  _ to marry the prince, will I?" 

The Queen shook her head, "No, that is only as a last resort or if you want to."

Ressi let out a sigh, "So why is Reldin coming with us?"

"I am friends with their court wizard and I am also experienced in negotiation," Reldin answered.

"Well, that seems pretty well explained," Archibald stretched, looking more relaxed as he draped his arm around the shoulder of a disgruntled Reldin.

The King nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Please pack up anything you will need for the trip, you three will leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning." The three assigned the task nodded in unison. "Meeting adjourned."


	3. To Donatagun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins carefully pack up before heading out on their quest.

T he twins had never been on such an assignment, so that morning was rowdier than most. The two had practically demolished their entire room in an attempt to gather up everything they would need for their trip to Donatagun. 

"You think I'll need this?" Kiran asked, holding his blanket up in the air.

"Yeah, definitely! You need to stay warm, after all. We may be close to the mountains, too," Ressi surmised. She held up an old drawing Martina made for her when she was about six, "You think I'll need this?"

"Hmm," Kiran thought a moment, "Yeah, it's small and light so it won't add to your load and it's always good to think of Martina if we don't feel all good."

"Of course!" Ressi carefully placed the picture in her bag and scouted around her room for more stuff to pack. She flopped on the ground to inspect the floor. "Oh!" She picked up an acorn, "Do you think this will be a nice present for the prince?"

Kiran frowned, "Why would it be?" 

"Because, like," Ressi explained, "You know how the trees are different around Stornval and around the ocean?"

"Yeah…?" 

"So wouldn't the trees be  _ very _ different in Donatagun?" Ressi concluded.

Kiran thought on it, "That sounds right. Yeah, bring the acorn!"

"You have not done a good job cleaning your room if you found an acorn on the floor."

"Princess Martina!" The twins exclaimed happily. Ressi got off the floor as the two ran to their doorway to greet their princess.

Martina shook her head in disappointment, her large pigtails swishing. Ever since she convinced her mother to grow out her hair she has accentuated the fact her hair was long by moving her head more often, "How can you be appropriate ambassadors and retainers if you cannot clean your room up properly?"

Ressi hung her head, "We're sorry, princess." She perked up immediately, "Do you think this acorn is a good gift, though?"

Martina sighed, "From you? Yes, I suppose." The princess shook her head again.

Ressi beamed and let out a whoop as she shoved the gift in her bag. The Princess lifted an eyebrow, "You know you were supposed to pack your bags last night, right?"

Kiran scratched his neck in embarrassment, "Well, technically, we  _ did  _ start last night!"

"We just didn't know what all we needed!" Ressi finished.

Martina scoffed and made her way to the nearest bag, Ressi's, and looked through it. "Clothes, check. Covers, check. Rations, check. Oh, what is this?" The Princess took the item in question out of the bag and flushed, "This is not necessary…" It was the drawing Ressi had carefully placed in her bag. Despite that, it was a bit crumpled, both due to age and all of the other items that were mixed up on the bag with it.

"Come on, of course it's very necessary!" Ressi defended.

Kiran nodded in agreement, "We'll need something to remember you by while we're gone!"

A huffed escaped Martina as her face turned red from embarrassment, "You two wait right here, I will be right back." She turned and left the room as the twins waited patiently for her return.

Martina stomped back in the room  _ maturely _ and shoved a bar of soap into both Ressi and Kiran's hands. It was simple and a little lumpy. The pale green soap had the word "Marti" carved into each one. 

"Did you make these?" Kiran asked as he inspected the gift.

Martina did not meet their eyes, "Yes."

The twins beamed, "We love it!" They shouted in unison.

"Do not make such a big fuss of this. You just forgot to pack soaps," Martina said, playing with one of her pigtails, "You need to stay clean if you're going to visit royalty.

"Oh yeah!" Ressi genuinely forgot about hygiene. Kiran, on the other hand, actually did remember but did not mention it.

"Are you two ready to go? Mother and Father wanted to see you in the throne room," Martina said, prim and proper. 

The twins scanned the room one last time before grabbing their bags and followed Martina obediently to the throne room where the King and Queen were waiting, as the Princess said. 

The King stood up from his throne as the three walked in. "Ah, there you are. We need you two for one last thing before you go."

"What is it?" Kiran asked as he stood attentively.

The Queen stood up as well, "We have gifts for the both of you."

The twins stared in interest as the royal couple grabbed a pair of boots and a shield from behind their thrones. The King presented the boots to Kiran, "These belonged to your father. They were a gift bought by your mother when the two decided to wed." The boots were tall, going up to Kiran's knees. The top doubled as knee guards and the feet were also plated. "We know how well you kick, too, so these will work nicely as both defense and offense."

The Queen handed the shield to Ressi, "This was your mother's. Your father bought it for her as a wedding present after she gave him the boots." The shield was a shining silver with a light blue at the top. At the sides, there were red protrusions that seemed to be simply decorative.

"Woah! That's so neat!" Ressi beamed as she inspected the shield. It seemed familiar, though that made sense as it  _ was  _ her mother's.

Kiran had already taken off his old boots and put the new ones on, "They fit perfectly!"

The King chuckled, "Yes, we had to get those resized, your father was bigger than you."

The Queen smiled, "Well, you two look lovely. Now, let us go to the gate. I'm sure Archibald and Reldin are already waiting there."

「◐」

As was predicted, Archibald and Reldin were, in fact, already waiting. As soon as the twins arrived, the former ran up and grabbed them, engulfing them in a big bear hug. "I'm going to miss you guys." The twins would have expressed a similar sentiment if the air wasn't being squished out of them.

"Archibald, I told you, we won't be gone too long. Just a few days to get there, a few days stay, and a few days to get back. The trip will not be longer than a week and a half," Reldin said, as if he had reiterated that statement over a hundred times.

Archibald let go of the twins, "I know, I know. Still, it will be strange without you guys."

Reldin nodded, "I will have to agree with you there. Mornings will not be the same without your loud voice disturbing the peace."

"Come on, you love hearing my voice every morning, Rel!" Archibald said, draping his arm on Reldin's shoulder.

Ressi and Kiran turned as they felt a tug on their sleeves. It was Martina, who looked glum, "Promise me you will return soon. Both of you." 

The twins smiled, "Of course, we'll be right back after we finish. If Reldin has it in him, maybe we can run the whole way!" Ressi promised.

Reldin, overhearing, shook his head, "No, we will go at a normal pace."

Martina let out a small giggle. "Besides," Kiran said, "We're so strong that if anything happened, we'll just win!"

The Princess held up her pinkies, "You promise?"

Ressi and Kiran locked pinkies with Martina and each other, "Pinkie promise!"

"Good, now be back soon!" Martina said with a great amount of authority, "If you are gone for over two weeks I will be incredibly upset."

"We would never upset you, Princess!" Kiran promised.

"Good. Now leave. The sooner you leave, the sooner you will return." Martina pushed the two away.

"A goodbye kiss before you go, Rel?" Archibald asked.

"You're too needy," Reldin sighed before leaning to plant a kiss on the forehead. Not many people can make Archibald look short but Reldin succeeds in that regard.

Ressi and Kiran waved to the royal couple and their daughter as they left, Reldin leading the way. "We'll see you soon!" Ressi called.

"It's funny to think that we're personally being said goodbye to by the royal family  _ and  _ the head knight. Not many people get this kind of opportunity," Kiran pointed out.

"And we get to travel with the court wizard, how cool is that?" Ressi agreed.

Reldin shook his head, "You've been living in the castle since you were four, how are you still astonished?"

They shrugged. "Being born in Storn Falls does that to you," Kiran surmised.

"We're country kids, through and through!" Ressi shouted.

Reldin sighed, "You're 22." This was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg u made it this far...? Are you in love with me or smth omg that's so embarrassing ahhh so cringe!!! Omg if u like me so much then join my discord and listen to me talk about nothing hahaaa https://discord.gg/r9s6c6q


	4. A Familiar Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Reldin arrive at a small town not unlike Storn Falls, however, it seems unusually quiet...

The road was much longer than anticipated for the twins. They were used to short distances to and from Stornval but the more they walked the less dense the population became. They were expecting a new place to stop every hour or so, but the path they tread on just kept winding through the forest. Twigs cracked beneath their boots as a birds song rang endlessly.

As the sound of a river grew louder and louder, a view of a town grew near. Despite having been walking all day, Ressi perked up and sped toward the town, "Is that it? Are we finally at Donatagun?"

A sigh escaped Reldin as he shook his head, "No. This place is way smaller than Donatagun. We've only been walking for a day, anyway. We're only a third of the way there."

Ressi groaned as she slouched, dragging her feet as she walked, "Okay. Where are we, then?"

Reldin took a moment to scan the area, "Hm, it _looks_ like Riville to me."

"You sound doubtful, is something wrong?" Kiran asked, concerned. 

"Well, generally the people are very active, even at this time of night," Reldin pointed out, "Yet no one is out right now."

"You say 'this time of night' as if it wasn't dusk right now," Ressi said with a laugh.

Reldin shot her a glare as he crossed the bridge into the village. "Oh, hasn't Archibald mentioned he has family here?" Kiran mentioned.

"Yes, his sister lives here with her family," Reldin affirmed, looking around. Riville was not a very large town. It reminded the twins of their hometown of Storn Falls with how quaint it was. The houses were small but nice looking and they stood alongside the path to the center of town, which had a dirty statue of a hooded figure with one wing protruding out the back.

"Hey, Reldin, what is that?" Ressi asked, pointing at the statue, "It looks like a laguelle but instead of animal ears and tail it has wings...kinda."

"Technically, that is a laguelle. The laguelle you're used to are beast laguelle, but the statue is that of a bird laguelle, or volnte. Volntes always have wings, though some are more bird-like with beaks, tails, or even have feathers all over their body," Reldin explained. 

"Ooh. Okay, so why is there a statue of one here?" Ressi asked.

"Read the inscription."

Ressi obeyed and squinted at the iron plate. _The hero of our town. The volnte who held back the Dynis menace. The hero requested to remain anonymous._

Ressi frowned in confusion, "Why would a hero that required a statue in remembrance want to remain anonymous?"

"There could be many reasons. Perhaps they did not become a hero on purpose, they could have been passing by. It could be they did not want to be known for this action, they could have been on the run and wanted in another kingdom. They probably didn't even know the villagers built this statue in the first place," Reldin answered, not quite succinctly.

Ressi raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask yet another question before Kiran interrupted. "So, will we be staying at Archibald's sister's house for the night?"

"Might as well," Reldin sighed, "Follow me, I know where it is."

The twins gave each other an excited look. Neither of them had met Archibald's sister, they've only heard stories of his dear little sis. They were very eager to finally see the unknown Ardra Egros.

「◐」

Reldin lead the twins up a short, cobbled path up to the door of a small home. Not too small, it was actually a bit larger than the other houses around it, but it was much smaller than any house in Stornval. The mage knocked on the door and some shouts were heard within. 

"Who in the hell could be knocking at this hour?!" A deep, feminine voice called.

A softer voice groaned, "Sweety, it's barely after dusk, it's not that late."

The first voice continued yelling, "Well with all that's going on, I'm surprised someone's even outside!"

The second voice calmly shushed the first, "So will you get the door or will I have to?" 

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" There was some muffled shuffling before the owner of the first voice shouted, "What is it?!" It took her a moment. She blinked, her eyes widened, "Rel-Rel is that you?!"

Reldin groaned, "Please don't call me that."

The large woman laughed and pulled the mage into a bear hug, "It's been a long time, my good friend!" 

"Reldin, is this Archibald's sister?" Kiran asked, completely unfazed by the scene.

The woman dropped Reldin, who was used to such affection due to being so close to Archibald, and turned her attention to Kiran. "Sure am! Ardra Egros, at your service," she gave a mock bow before pulling the owner of the second voice out the doorway, "And this is my hubby, Ikati!"

The pale laguelle grimaced at the sudden exposure to people, "Please keep it down honey, you're going to disturb the whole town at this rate." He swished his jet black tail back and forth angrily, his cat ears pointed.

Ardra just laughed, "That's the grumpy love of my life for ya! Come on in, you three, I have some leftovers you can have!" She turned around and walked in her home, leading her husband with an arm around his waist.

The company followed Ardra in, Kiran closing the door behind them. The inside was quaint, to their left was the dining room and kitchen area that had a simple set up; some cabinets, a counter, an open hearth, and a set of a table and five chairs. To their right was a bedroom area with a bed for two and three roll-up beds. On those beds were three children that looked around Martina's age. 

"Hey, kids, we got visitors!" Ardra announced. The three stood up curiously. "Alright I got three of these little snots, tallest one's Haylei, she's fourteen. Next to her is her brother Bailey, he's twelve. And the small one is Arale, who is nine."

Ressi took a moment to process the information given. Haylei, clad in pink, was pale and had dark cat ears and a tail that matched her father's. Bailey, who was wearing blue pajamas, had fair skin and had blonde cat ears and a tail. The smallest, Arale, wore green and looked the most like their mother, with dark skin and blonde hair and the only child that didn't seem to be a laguelle. Ressi let out a small chuckle as she realized all of their names rhymed.

Ardra continued the introductions, "Kids, this is your uncle Reldin, as I'm sure you remember, and… oh dear, how rude of me! What are your names?"

"Ressi Victor, Official Guardian of Princess Martina Garamond!" Ressi said, loud and proud.

Kiran gave a somewhat sheepish wave, "And I'm Kiran."

"Ooh! So you're the twins! Archie has told me so much about you!" Ardra gushed, "Though I've gotta say, I thought you two would look more alike, being twins and all." 

They had never really thought about it. They really didn't look alike. Ressi, on one hand, had long blonde hair, light blue eyes, freckles, and her wardrobe was composed almost entirely of red. Kiran, on the other hand, had green hair and matching green eyes and wore almost entirely green. They looked complete opposite despite their builds being similar. "Well, I mean, we're the same height!" Ressi mentioned.

Kiran scoffed, "That's not true, I'm at least an inch taller than you."

Ressi was about to bark back before Ardra simply laughed, "Well, you two certainly act like twins. C'mon, let's get you guys some dinner."

「◐」

Ardra served the company some stew and sat down at the table herself. "Well, come on, dig in!"

The twins gladly complied but Reldin simply asked, "So, why is everything so quiet around here?"

Ardra dropped her smile and sighed, "You really know how to get straight to the point." She looked over at her children. Arale was fast asleep already and Bailey was on the verge of sleep as well. Haylei, however, was silently curious of the guests and stared at them from the comfort of her bedroll. Ardra looked back at Reldin, "Well, you wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it."

"See what?" Ressi asked, face stuffed with stew. Kiran kicked her leg to subtly remind her of her manners.

"The robot," Ardra said. "Usually they're friendly folk, scary, though, all armed to the teeth but they're friendly. This guy, this guy's different."

Reldin seemed interested, "Different how?"

"Well, this guy is huge, for one thing. Bigger than the centurions that guard Fort Dynis, y'know?" They did know. Fort Dynis was the castle in the Dynisoktion Empire where the Emperor and his daughter lived. The security there was the strongest in the continent, if not the entire world. Ardra looked astonished as if she was just looking at it, "I couldn't even see the top of him!"

"That's hyperbole," Ikati said, face resting in his palm. He's clearly heard this before and was bored of it, "I could see his head clearly."

Ardra scoffed, "Yeah, whatever. Your cat eyes see everything."

"That's racist, honey," Ikati replied, unfazed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway," Ardra continued, "The guy was massive and he used that height to his advantage! He was all yelling and such like, 'Submit to the rule of Korzion or else!' or whatever. That, of course, got everyone all freaked out. They stay all locked up in their homes and whenever the big guy comes back they cower in fear as he causes a ruckus!"

"We're doing the same thing, Ardie," Ikati interjected.

"It's for the children, 'Kati! We've gotta keep the children safe!" Ardra shouted, "Besides, it's not like he has many weaknesses, y'know, being a robot and all."

"I told you there's a guy on his shoulder."

"And I've told you you're crazy! If there's a guy, what does he look like?"

"Well, he has light blue skin and long, dark blue hair and wears a hunter outfit. He looks vaguely robotic. He also has a quiver full of arrows but I haven't seen his bow yet," Ikati described.

"Well that just doesn't make sense, why would he have arrows but no bow?" Ardra challenged.

Ikati shrugged, "I don't know maybe he just hasn't brought it yet."

"And what do you propose his name to be?" Ardra demanded.

"That's an unfair question but I think I heard the big guy say 'oh.. sure…' oh, right! 'Oshura!'" Ikati figured.

Ardra just shook her head, "Anyway, we got off track. That's why it's so damned quiet here."

Reldin processed all the information just given to him, "Well, the three of us have plenty of battle experience. Why don't we just take down this robot guy, or guys, when they come back?"

"Oh could you?" Ardra looked delightfully surprised, "That would be great! We couldn't get the knights yet from Stornval since it's such a recent problem but if you three could deal with it, we would really appreciate it."

Reldin simply shrugged, "It doesn't sound too difficult. The twins and I will be ready first thing tomorrow morning."

Ressi gave them two thumbs up, "Yep! You can count on us!" Kiran nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" Ardra stood up from her seat, "Here, let me find you some bedrolls, you'll need your beauty sleep now, y'hear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I just say? Oshura is my favorite character lol he'll appear next chapter (;


	5. A Familiar Face

T hat morning, the twins woke up for the first time in an unfamiliar place. Ressi blinked her eyes open and looked around. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up, yawning and stretching. Next to her, still sleeping, was Kiran. To the other side of her was Ardra's kids, Haylei, Bailey, and Arale. Ressi made her way to the dining table, stretching her legs as she walked. Most everyone was still fast asleep except for Reldin and Ikati, who were sat at the table, the latter chewing on some bread. 

"Good morning," Reldin said. He looked and sounded the same as he always did, without a hint of tiredness in his posture and voice.

"Mornin'," Ressi greeted, stretching her arms as she approached, "Do you ever sleep, Reldin?"

"No," Reldin answered succinctly. Ressi honestly could not tell if he was joking or not. The mage was either the best at deadpan humor or completely serious all the time. 

So Ressi just answered with a simple, "Okay."

"If you're hungry, there's some bread over there," Ikati said as he pointed to bread on the counter.

"Oh yeah, I'm hungry," Ressi grabbed some bread and sat herself down next to Reldin. "So is there anything we should know about this giant robot before we go get him?" She asked before taking a bite, remembering her manners.

"Well, robots go down quickly when they're overheated, so it's lucky you have a mage with an affinity for fire. You'll have to rely mostly on your mage here as your weapons will barely scratch the thing. We know  _ that _ little tidbit because we tried. This intellectual," Ikati nods his head toward the snoring figure of his wife, "Tried to take it on by herself but obviously that didn't work."

"Whaat?!" Ressi's mouth hung agape, "So what are me and Kiran supposed to do?"

"Well, I did tell you there was a guy on his shoulder," Ikati pointed out, "He didn't look all that metallic to me. He actually looked pretty squishy. His movements were very robotic, though. I've never seen anything like him before."

"But wait," Ressi asked, "Weren't you the only one to see him? This… Oshura guy? How do we know he's real?"

Reldin shook his head, "Ikati has no reason to lie to us."

Ikati nodded, "Exactly. I hate it, being  _ quarantined _ like this. The kids are getting anxious and restless, they've gotten bored of being inside all of the time. I don't blame them, they deserve to be out with their friends, you know? But to add insult to injury those who are panicking bought out the shops leaving the rest of us with nothing." He let out a long sigh, "So, that's really the biggest reason why you should take those guys down because from what I've seen? They haven't even done anything here. Even after Ardra attacked them, they barely retaliated."

"Man… that sucks." Ressi stood up, "We will take down those guys! Then everyone in Riville will know they're safe!"

Kiran appeared behind his twin and gave her a light smack on the back of her head, "Stop shouting, it's too early."

Ressi turned to face her brother, "But we gotta defeat the robot!"

"Okay," Kiran yawned, "After breakfast."

Ressi huffed and sat back in her seat. "After breakfast," she mumbled.

「◐」

After breakfast, the company said bye to Ardra, Ikati, and their children and set off to the edge of town where they were told that the giant robot usually came from. Sure enough, soon after they arrived they heard the stomps of slow, heavy footsteps echoing around them. As they came into sight, they could hear the loud whirring of machinery. 

There was no exaggeration when Ardra said this robot was  _ giant. _ It was much larger than any building in the village. It wasn't particularly shiny to Ressi's disappointment. It wasn't sleek at all. It was rusty and the metal screeched as it moved, loose parts hanging off of its limbs. It looked vaguely humanoid, almost skeletal. The least 'human' part about it was the head, which had an unmoving mouthpiece and one large red light similar to an eye in the middle of its face. Ressi squinted, "Is Oshura there?"

"Yes," Reldin affirmed, "On the shoulder to our left."

Ressi drew her sword, "Great! Then we know exactly what to do." Kiran nodded as he readied his spear.

The robot drew closer and stopped near the three. It looked down and a disembodied yet silvery voice boomed, "Submit to the rule of Korzion, or else!" Nothing on the robot moved.

"That's Oshura speaking," Reldin noted.

"Or else what?" Ressi taunted.

Oshura hesitated, "Or else… or else we'll attack!"

"Bring it on, then!" Ressi called as she climbed the side of the automaton. Kiran did the same on the other side. 

Reldin set his hand on the robot's foot and started to heat the guy up. The robot stepped back, rocking the twins a bit as they held on.

"Don't come up here! That's bad manners, you know!" Oshura shouted.

"I don't have any good manners!" Ressi retorted as she continued climbing.

"It's true!" Kiran agreed, also climbing, "She chews with her mouth open!"

"Really? That's kind of gross, actually," Oshura said, looking down on the twins who were steadily approaching.

"Shut up! Like you're one to talk! Threatening villagers is the worst manners!" As she got closer to the shoulder, Ressi could see Oshura's face staring down at her. Ikati's description matched what she saw, light blue skin, long, dark blue hair, hunter outfit, and mechanical movements. He was definitely not human, but he also was? Ressi didn't know, she wasn't the brightest.

"Fair point," Oshura conceded as he prepared for his imminent face off with the twins.

Ressi reached up to climb onto the shoulder. She grabbed on but her feet slipped, leaving her to hang onto the robot's shoulder with one hand. "Kiran!" She called, "A little help here!"

"I'm climbing as fast as I can!" Kiran called back, "Climbing with metal boots is more difficult than it looks!"

"Damn!" Ressi looked up and attempted to reach up with her other hand. She really did _not_ want to fall from this height, "Hey, Oshura… can you help me up?"

Oshura had a confused look on his face, "How do you know my name? I didn't tell it to you."

"My friend Ikati overheard it. He's a laguelle so he has really good sight and hearing," Ressi bragged, despite being not too far from falling.

"Laguelle?" Oshura looked even more confused, "Oh! You mean one of those, uh… demihumans, right? The humans with the animal ears and stuff?"

"Yikes!" Ressi cringed and grimaced, "The proper term is laguelle! And 'human' isn't good, too! You're supposed to say 'beole'!"

"Huh? I've never heard those terms in my life! I can understand the…. 'lag well' thing but the 'bay old' makes no sense! Aren't you a human?" Oshura articulated, yet seemed genuinely curious.

"Beole! And no, not really!" Ressi grunted as she struggled to hold on, "With 'humanoid' being some look that monsters hope to attain, people get really uppity about how they're human and that they're better because they were born humanoid and stuff! There's really a lot to the issue… can you help me up now?!" 

"Oh, sure," Oshura grabbed Ressi by the wrist, his strong arms lifting her with ease. "Man I never knew of that stuff. I was born and raised in Korzion, so I grew up mostly around robots. Though there is this thing where people call robots 'robot monsters'. As if  _ we _ ' _ re  _ monsters!"

"Well," Ressi thought, "I can see where the assumption was made, Korzion is in Dynisoktion territory. But yeah, that sucks."

"I know Korzion is in Dynisoktion territory! Everybody knows!" Oshura seemed to get heated about this, "The imperial royal family is comprised of slimes! The empire is where monsters live! Whatever!"

Before Ressi could reply, Kiran finally caught up, "Oh, good I thought I'd be la-- wait a minute. Ressi, what are you doing?"

"Discussing the racism we dealt with growing up?" Ressi replied sheepishly.

Kiran let out a long sigh, "You do know Reldin is melting this robot as we speak and that Oshura has been terrorizing the citizens of Riville, right?"

"Yeah I know," Ressi sighed, dejected, "Sorry Oshura, Kiran says we can't talk anymore."

"Well. Ressi, is it?" Oshura asked. She nodded in confirmation, "Well, Ressi it was a pleasure to meet you. Since you don't want us to terrorize the citizens of Riville, we'll stop. Technically, I'm not allowed to  _ do  _ that but whatever, I don't care."

"Really? You'll stop?" Ressi asked, hopeful.

"Really," Oshura promised.

"You're clearly lying," Kiran pointed out, "That was so flimsy, you didn't even apologize!"

"Sorry for terrorizing the citizens. It was wrong and unfair of us to do so. We promise we won't do it again," Oshura apologized in a monotonous tone.

"Okay, now I  _ really  _ don't believe you!"

"How about this? One, I'm not even armed, how can I fight you? And two," Oshura moved to smack the giant robot on the side of the head and struck twice. The robot moved and sat down slowly and extended its arm so its hand was lying on the ground. "There. Now you don't even have to climb down."

Kiran considered the scenario, "Okay," he conceded, "We'll let you go. But if you come back, we'll stop you."

"Yep. Alright. Got it," Oshura definitely seemed to understand. 

The twins made their way down the giant robot's arm onto the stable earth. Ressi examined the damages. It really seemed like Reldin did a number on its legs, they were all bent up. The mage spoke up, "So, you tried diplomacy?"

"Yeah, that was an accident," Ressi admitted, "But hey! It worked out!"

The giant robot screeched as it stood up again, at an angle. "Goodbye!" Oshura's silvery voice called from above, "Thanks for not killing me!"

"No problem!" Ressi called back, "Make good choices!"

The giant robot made long movements away. Still Oshura confirmed, "I will!" as he disappeared off in the distance.

Ressi turned to her company, "He was actually pretty nice!"

Kiran rolled his eyes while Reldin spoke up, "Well, now that he's been dealt with, let's go on to the next town. We'll probably make it before nightfall if we leave now."

Ressi grinned with excitement, "Well then, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But is he dealt with...? Who knows, who knows lol
> 
> Feel free to join my discord, I have a bunch of info on this just kinda around like, so much I can't stop talking Abt this story lol https://discord.gg/qPvDGpV


	6. Under His Hood

T he sun was at its highest and blazed quietly, the sky left cloudless and stagnant. Heat rang down harder than usual, but not enough to tire anyone. The shade was getting less and less as trees faded from view which let the wild grass spread further yet not so far that it could impede movement on the winding path. 

It had been a few hours since their battle, yet Ressi was still prattling on and on about it. "And why was Oshura so squishy? Robots have metal outsides! He was made of… flesh?" Ressi rambled, a little uncertain of her words but definitely fired up.

Kiran shrugged, "Maybe he's not a robot. Maybe he's a beole."

"Beoles don't have light blue skin, Kiran!" Ressi shouted, exasperated, "And the way he moved was definitely robotic… I think?"

"Then maybe he's a robot."

The girl turned on her heel to look at her brother, gesturing wildly with her hands, "Have you been listening to me at all?!"

Kiran gave his sister a smug look, "You're the only thing to listen to." He let out a small chuckle, "And watch where you're going, it's not safe to walk backwards  _ especially  _ in places you've never been before."

Ressi stuck her tongue out, "I'm too tough to get hurt by just walking backwards."

Kiran frowned, "That's so not true. You think you can just--" But he interrupted himself, face full of horror as he pointed past his twin's shoulder, "Ressi, look out!"

"Huh?!" The blonde hopped to the side and turned around to get a good look at her attacker, unsheathing her sword. The attacker--

Was no one. Ressi had been tricked, deceived, possibly even bamboozled by her brother. Her twin stopped in his tracks due to laughter. She barked, "That wasn't funny!"

But Kiran just wiped a tear from his eye, "It so  _ was _ , though!"

Ressi huffed as she sheathed her sword and crossed her arms as she walked past Kiran toward Reldin. "How far is it to this next town, anyway? Kinda want some lunch," she asked, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

"Didn't you pack some food?" Reldin said, not bothering to look in her direction. 

"I did but I think food tastes better when you're sitting at a table and it's freshly cooked," Ressi said as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever. You'll know we're there when we see the village in the distance. Trees aren't as dense when you get closer to Donatagun," Reldin explained in a monotonous tone.

A yawn escaped the girl. She was not entertained on this barren road. "What's Donatagun like, anyway?" Ressi asked as she stretched her arms.

Reldin let out a sigh, "Well…" he thought a moment, trying to find the right words, "You know the underground lakes in the caves near the coast of Stornval?"

"Oh, yeah! They're so pretty with the crystals and stuff and they're so  _ clear _ , too!" She smiled remembering the single time she's seen one, "Though it felt so  _ weird _ in there. Kinda like it was calming but, like, energizing? I don't know it's weird."

"Interesting. I'm surprised you felt that," Reldin remarked, "Only people with a magical affinity can feel the aura it gives."

"Well, both of my parents were spellswords so I guess it would make sense that me and Kiran would have an affinity."

"I see." Reldin was not fond of the title 'Spellsword.' It was too on the nose. Sellswords who also use magic? A real  _ genius  _ had to come up with that one. "Why were you not trained in magic, then?"

Ressi hesitated, "We  _ were _ going to before… well, you know. Parents dead." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Right." Reldin didn't know the twins' parents very well, as he came to Stornval not too long after they died. "Anyway, we went off topic. Donatagun has a lot of magic energy, similar to those lakes. It's not uncommon to see crystals jutting from the earth, too."

"Woah! That sounds so cool I can't wait to get there!" Ressi was absolutely brimming with excitement. "Oh, and there's the town! Race you!" She sped off before Reldin could open his mouth.

Kiran walked next to the mage, "Not going to race her?"

He shook his head, "Of course not." 

「◐」

As Kiran and Reldin caught up to Ressi-- who was leaning against a sign that read "Welcome to Vatenne"-- a man greeted them. "Well, I know only one man dumb enough to wear a thick, black robe on a sunny summer afternoon! It's good to see you, Reldy buddy!" The overly familiar man wrapped his arms around Reldin, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, great," Reldin said with a deadpan tone, "What have you been up to, Walter?"

The man, Walter, released the mage from his grasp, "I'm glad ya asked, old pal! A lot has changed in these parts in the 18 odd years you've been gone, Reldy!" He chuckled, "Though you haven't changed one bit, huh. Still wearin' that cumbersome hood o' yers." 

Ressi blinked. And blinked again. "WHAT?!" She shouted looking between the two men, "You know this guy, Reldin?!" 

Reldin sighed as Walter turned his attention toward the twins, "Yessiree! Sorry, I have yet to introduce myself, now have I?" He grabbed Ressi's hand and shook it, "The name's Walter Kliffe, but my friends just call me Walt! And you are?"

Ressi grinned and shook Walt's hand enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you! I'm Respelda Victor but everyone calls me Ressi!" She gestured to her brother, "And this is my twin, Kiran."

At the mention of his name, Kiran raised his hand with a small wave. Walt moved to him and shook his hand, "Nice to meet'cha as well." Kiran did not respond as enthusiastically as his sister.

"How do you know Reldin?" Ressi asked curiously.

"Oh, that's a long story! Y'all should come over for lunch, meet the wife and kid and we can catch up," Walt suggested.

Reldin was very quick to object, "No, that is not necessary. We are just passing through."

"Come on, Reldin, please?" Ressi begged, pouting, "We've been walking all day now and I'm hungry."

"Speaking like a child does not solidify your point. We can continue on."

"Oh, come on, Reldy! You got a stick further up ya than a lizard over a fire," Walt already started to lead them away, "Come on, we can't just stand at the entrance all day! It's lunch time and my wife makes a mean pork sandwich."

At the mention of food, Ressi's eyes seemed to sparkle and she immediately followed after Walt. They clicked easily and began a very animated conversation. Reldin simply sighed and begrudgingly followed behind, making sure not to stay too close lest he be dragged into the conversation. Kiran walked beside the mage, dragging him into his own conversation. Though unlike the two ahead, Kiran was more relaxed and knew how to think before he spoke. He was one of the few people that Reldin actually enjoyed holding a conversation with, even when the younger was just a child. "Do you really know this guy?" Kiran asked, looking up to the older man, "This seems kind of, well, out of nowhere."

Reldin let out yet another sigh. "Yes, it is as he said. We grew up together in a village a while north of here."

Kiran raised a brow, "In Donatagun?"

"No. It's fairly close to the border, however."

Kiran crossed his arms, "But you said just after we left Riville that Vatenne was the last place in Stornval that was on our path to Donatagun."

Reldin simply shrugged, "Well, I lied, clearly."

"Reldin!" Kiran gasped and chuckled, "I'm surprised at you! Going out of the way to avoid your hometown because there's someone who annoys you? That's petty."

The mage simply rolled his eyes at Kiran's mock astonishment. Not that he could see as the majority of his face is covered by his hood. "Do not be so amazed, I have always been like this."

"Mm. And from the sounds of it, it seems like you've never taken off your hood, either," Kiran pointed out, "Doesn't it get hot in there?"

"No." Reldin did not seem to be lying.

But Kiran kept on his line of questioning, "Really?" He was not convinced, "I mean, it is the hottest part of the day, your robes are thick, black, and cover your whole body. So much so that I don't think I've ever seen your face. You're a fire mage, and you're tall, which means you're closer to the sun than most."

At that very moment, Reldin Hontera immediately took back anything good he has ever said or even thought about young Kiran Victor. "That last point is not rooted in logic and the fact that I am a fire mage makes me more resistant to heat than anyone else."

"Well, not quite," Kiran challenged, "I'm sure a water or ice mage would have an easier time keeping cool."

Reldin let out a sigh once again and it would not be the last one for the day.

「◐」

"Welp!" Walt said as he stopped in front of a house, his hands proudly on his hips, "This is it! My home." It was a humble looking place, but it was significantly larger than Ardra and Ikati's cottage. 

"What are we waiting for, I'm starving!" Ressi exclaimed as she ran to the door. Walt chuckled as he came up and let her in, holding the door for the two lagging behind.

Ressi looked around the house, taking in her surroundings. The room just to her right was cramped with wooden chairs, a short table, and quite a few potted plants. Despite the miniscule amount of room, it did not look all that bad. Ressi then went through the door to her left which lead her to the kitchen and dining area where a plump, middle aged woman with red hair was cooking on a stove. The woman turned, surprised, "Oh! Who might you be?"

Before Ressi could answer, Walt came in behind her, "Good afternoon, Darlynn, my darlin'!" He made his way past and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, is this your wife?" Ressi made her way over to the woman, Darlynn, and shook her hand, "My name is Ressi, and coming in right now behind me is Reldin and my twin brother Kiran." 

Darlynn smiled, "Hi, welcome to my home. I assume Walt invited you all over?"

"Yep, yep!" Walt confirmed, "Ol' Reldy here is a pal of mine from way back when. Back when I lived in that ol' town o' mages."

"You lived in a town full of mages?" Ressi asked, "Does that mean you're also a mage?"

"Sure am! An earth mage at that," Walt clarified. Ressi was astounded. He didn't look like a mage at all, just a simple country farmer. Then again, the only  _ real  _ mages Ressi had seen were Reldin and his apprentice.

"Well, you guys can catch up while we eat," Darlynn interjected, "Edward will be home from his job in just a minute and we can start."

Ressi quickly claimed a chair at the dining table as if she would be served faster if she did. Kiran sat down in a chair next to her while Reldin thought it better for him to stand. "So Edward is your son, right? What's his job?"

Walt sat himself across from Ressi, "Yessiree he is. My son's a blacksmith! Well, an apprentice to be exact. Speaking of--" The sound of a door opening could be heard, "-- Heya, kid! Get on in here, it's time to eat!"

"Oooh, do I smell pork cookin' up in he--" Edward cut himself off as he walked in the room and noticed three strangers sitting around the kitchen. His face went red in embarrassment and he cleared his throat. "A-ah, pardon me. I did not realize we had company. Edward Kliffe, at your service."

"Aw, come on, son! They're friends!" Walt bellowed, "Sit on down right here and eat up!" He pat the seat at the end of the table, between himself and Ressi. Edward, with his head down, obeyed his father and sat down at the table.

Ressi leaned over to the newcomer, her hand out, "I'm Ressi, nice to meet you!"

Kiran rolled his eyes, "What is it, the third time you've introduced us today?" 

Ressi glared at her twin as Edward spoke up, "Ah, it's good to meet you, Ressi." The boy had a soft voice, very different to the one that boomed before he knew of the company that was over. 

"Oh, don't mind him, he gets like that around city folk, he'll get used to ya soon, just you wait." Walt consoled as his wife handed everyone a comically large sandwich, "Now, let's eat!"

The Kliffes and Ressi gladly dug into their sandwiches. Kiran and Reldin on the other hand share an exasperated look before beginning their meal… apprehensively.

「◐」

It only took a few minutes for the Kliffes to finish their food and a few minutes after that for Ressi to finish hers. Reldin's food had mysteriously disappeared almost as soon as it was given to him. "Come on, Reldy! Sit down you really don't need to be a wallflower the whole day!" Walt said.

Reldin was perfectly content being a wallflower. "No, I do not think I will sit down. Besides, I believe it is time to get going. I really do not want to impose."

Kiran grimaced, "Usually, I would agree with you, Reldin, but I think Ressi is a little bit… too full to move."

"Sh… shut up, you're exaggerating," Ressi grumbled. There was no exaggerating, however. She was slouched in her chair and looked on the verge of sleep from stuffing herself so full. She was definitely incapacitated. 

"Right." Reldin sighed, "Well I will just go out for some supplies. If Respelda gets too used to eating like this, we will need a lot more food for the road." 

Walt stood up from his seat, "That sounds great! I know how to get the best prices, let's go." He whisked off the mage before he could make any more excuses.

As they left, Darlynn spoke up, "Walt is very excited to see an old friend," she chuckled.

"Yeah. He mentioned it's been about 18 years?" Kiran said.

Darlynn nodded, "Yeah, that was back when Walt still lived in Katenne, the mage town. He's mentioned Reldin before, you know."

"Oh?" That piqued Kiran's interest. 

"Oh yeah, he said that Reldin was a good friend of his since they were kids. Then one day he just disappeared without a trace," Darynn said in a very gossipy tone, "And even though they're childhood friends, Reldin has never showed his face or anything to anyone ever. He's a big mystery even to people who know him."

"Interesting." Kiran thought a moment, "I have been living at the castle for about the same of time that Reldin has and I've never seen him without his hood on. Have you, Ressi?" He poked his twin, who just let out a grumble. She looked almost asleep.

As the two continued their conversation, Edward leaned over Ressi, giving her a poke. She seemed to be fully asleep right in the chair. She was certainly strange.

"You know what I think?" Darlynn said, leaning in.

"What is it?" Kiran asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I think that you and your twin sister should go try pulling Reldin's hood off sometime soon. I don't seem like no one's seen him with no hood and it would be an incredible feat if you pulled it off," Darlynn laughed, "Pun intended."

Kiran chuckled, "That does sound interesting, though I don't think we'd be the first to see him un-hooded. He _ is _ married, you know."

Darlynn looked surprised at that, "Really! Who's the lucky lady?"

"Uh," Kiran paused awkwardly, "Well--" but he was cut off by his sister, who bolted up and startled Edward.

"Wait we totally should take his hood off!" Ressi exclaimed with unforeseen energy. She jumped up from her chair and grabbed both Edward and her brother by the wrist and pulled them outside, "I gotta plan and I need you two!"

As Ressi was pulling them along Kiran called out, "Thank you so much for the lunch, Mrs. Kliffe!" But they left before he could get an answer back. Hopefully that was not too rude.

「◐」

"Do you even know where you're going, Ressi?" Kiran asked after his twin had pulled them for about a minute.

"Right! No I don't, please lead the way, Edward!" 

"Uhh, to where, exactly?" Edward asked, still mildly in shock that he was pulled around so easily.

"To wherever your dad would take Reldin to go shopping, I guess," Ressi shrugged.

"Oh, uh, okay I suppose they would be off this way, then," Edward said, leading them in the exact opposite direction of where Ressi was leading them. 

Ressi pouted a bit at the fact, but she quickly got over it as she explained her plan, "So basically, when we get over there, Kiran you can distract Reldin by talking with him about something, uh, interesting to him. I don't know, magic or something. Really keep his attention and then Edward and I can sneak up on him and drench him with a bucket of water or something. He'll be absolutely soaked and it will be practically impossible for him to even breathe under there so he'll have to take it off!"

"That's… a little dark, I'll have to admit," Kiran pointed out, "But where are you going to get a bucket of water?"

Ressi looked to Edward as if to ask the same question, "Oh! Uh, hold on I can go get one."

"Great!" Ressi beamed, "There's literally nothing that can go wrong!"

「◐」

"Hey, Reldin! I have something to ask of you!" Kiran ran up to the mage, ready to distract him. 

"Agh!" Ressi exclaimed, "He's making Reldin look in this direction, we'll have to go around."

Edward pointed to behind the shoot they were hiding next to, "If we go around this way, we'll be able to make it around the other side."

"Oh! Good thinking, Edward." Ressi smacked the younger man on the back as she made her way around. The alley was much smaller than the main paths, which was not unexpected as it  _ was  _ an alley. What was unexpected, however, was how wide the main paths were around town. They were really dusty, too. But the paths around could fit about four horses walking next to each other, which was much different than what Ressi was used to, where it was two in Storn Falls and Riville. Then again, the paths were wide in Stornval as well but those were paved. 

Ressi and Edward made it around the shop in no time, as it wasn't that large of a building. The two held the bucket, readying themselves to do the deed. They approached as stealthily as possible, one foot in front of the other. They stopped and Ressi mouthed a countdown. At three, the two threw the water but.

They missed.

More specifically, Reldin dodged and had Kiran drenched in his stead. The latter was not amused. "You really should be less obvious when you are scouting out the place." The mage turned to the soaked Kiran, "And think of more interesting conversation topics than 'What is up with that fire magic.'" 

Kiran wiped water out of his face, "Great. That's just great."

"Though what I am wondering is why you would think to throw water at me in the first place," Reldin asked, looking at Ressi.

"Uh, well," the girl looked away, "Basically, we wanted to trick you into removing your hood."

"Trick me? You only needed to asked," Reldin shook his head. A hand moved to his hood and the three young adults stared in anticipation. Even though the plan failed, it seemed like they were actually getting it! The mystery would be solved! All he had to do was just pull… off… his hood.

And he did! The hood was off! But… what was under was much worse than what was expected by any of them. The general consensus between the three is that the reason Reldin kept his hood on all the time was that he was very ugly underneath. Ressi believed that his eyes were like those eyes shaped like threes she has seen in drawings. Kiran theorized that he was just embarrassed about his unibrow. Edward, on the other hand, believed that he had some really nasty scars associated with his mysterious past that he wanted to keep secret. But none of them were even close to the atrocity hidden under the hood.

It was…

Another hood. It covered just as much as the one he just took off. "I do not see why this was such a big deal," Reldin said with a shake of his head. He sighed, "Kids." He put his overhood back on and walked back into the shop.

Ressi's knees gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. She pounded the dirt with her fist, a dust cloud coming up, "I… I quit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all'ren't too overwhelmed by a LONG chapter lmaoo 3k words rather than my usual goal of 1k B) epic gamer moment
> 
> Also join my discord to learn more abt this story and others I may be working on (but mostly this lol)  
> https://discord.gg/r9s6c6q
> 
> Also I don't think I've mentioned that this is based on a dream I had over a year ago. Ofc I made very many tweaks but I'm definitely using dreams as inspo lmao


End file.
